


Rain Bird

by prettyboyjm



Series: Project Try [1]
Category: Bloo - Fandom, MKIT RAIN
Genre: Alcohol, Classical Music, F/M, Piercings, Tattoos, alternative, metal, please dont take it too seriously, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: I'm sorry if its bad. This is simply a project to get back into writing and find out what I want exactly.
Relationships: BlooxJiAh, blooxreader
Series: Project Try [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026132





	Rain Bird

Hey guys!  
So this chapter is simply a way to keep it online.   
I am currently working on the first chapter and it will be up soon!

The story is basically about the Korean hiphop artist BLOO and a very Christian girl names Ji Ah.  
She only listens to Classical music such as Debussy, Beethoven, Chopin, Vivaldi, etc.  
She is always dressed perfect as if she was a doll.  
However... Bloo wears baggy clothes, messy hair, piercing, tattoos.. Almost as if hes from a Gang.

Will Ji Ah to be more like him? Or will he change to be more like her?

I apologize in advance for mistakes or if its a bit bad... I haven't written nor had the motivation to write due to depression.  
Writing has always been a passion of mine and I don't want my mental health to be in the way of that.  
So this is a project to get back into writing!


End file.
